


Eat You Up

by thekatthatbarks



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekatthatbarks/pseuds/thekatthatbarks
Summary: When Ino gets promoted to the director of T&I, Sakura gives her a little surprise.





	

Ino laid her head back on the couch, feeling tired but content. Sakura had surprised her with a party to celebrate her promotion at T&I to be the new director. Their apartment had been filled with all their friends just over an hour ago, playing games and drinking. It had been one of the best nights Ino had had in a while since she started being trained for her new job. She hadn’t gotten to see much of their friends over the past few months and hadn’t seen Sakura that much either even though they lived together. She’d missed everyone and Sakura had given her the best gift tonight.

They had just finished cleaning up, when Sakura hurried off to their bedroom to get Ino’s present. When Ino had tried to follow her, she had just pushed her back down on the couch and made her promise to _patiently wait for her surprise_. Ino didn’t know what she was planning – _or what was taking her so long_ – but she was sure she’d like anything Sakura had gotten her. They had been friends for over twenty years now and lovers for nearly two. Sakura knew her better than anyone, even herself.

When she heard the door to their bedroom close, Ino looked expectantly to the corner where Sakura would come around. When she didn’t right away, Ino called out to her worriedly, “Sakura?”

There was a nervous chuckle and Sakura called back from right behind the wall, “Just give me a minute.”

A part of Ino wanted to get up and go see what was wrong, but she stayed still on the couch like Sakura had asked. Her eyes didn’t stray far from the corner as she waited, becoming more eager as to what Sakura’s present was. When she finally saw a sliver of skin peak out, Ino’s jaw dropped.

Slowly – nervously, Sakura peered around the corner for Ino’s reaction as she stepped into view. Ino could see how anxious she was just by her eyes. Her face turned redder the longer Ino stared at her. But she just couldn’t take her eyes off her. Sakura bit her lip – something that drove Ino crazy – and looked away from Ino, covering her breasts by crossing her arms over them.

Ino knew Sakura was waiting for her to say something, but she almost seemed to forget how her mouth worked as her eyes travelled up and down the expanse of Sakura’s body. The black lace thigh highs were what she first noticed attached to a high waisted garter belt that accented Sakura’s hips. Sakura’s legs were undeniably sexy covered in the lace, the black pumps she was wearing making them appear longer. ¬The red lace thong she wore had bows on the sides and Ino couldn’t help but wonder if the fabric would fall away if she untied them. Her bra matched the thong and perked up her breast in a delicious way.

Ino swallowed thickly when her eyes went back to Sakura’s face and met her eyes. Sakura stuttered, “W-Well?”

Ino took a shuddering breath, her eyes trailing back down. She tried to think of what to say, what to say _first_ because there was just so many things running through her mind.

She seemed to take too long because Sakura huffed and turned away from her back towards the bedroom. “Just forget it. I know I look ridiculous.”

“No!” Ino called after her, finally finding her voice and leaning off the couch. Sakura looked back to her and Ino met her eyes. She told her in a softer voice, “Breathtaking, Sakura. You look…breathtaking.”

Sakura’s blush faded slightly to rosy cheeks and she turned back around. She bit her lip again and looked down at herself. “You really think so?”

Ino smiled at her, feeling a warm sensation stir in her stomach as she followed Sakura’s eyes. “I already thought you were the most beautiful creature, but now that I know you can also look so…so… _devourable_ …” 

Sakura put her face in her hands and Ino could see the tips of her ears turning red. “Ino!”

 _Sakura was adorable._ Even after all these years, she still blushed in embarrassment when Ino talked to her in bed. When she told her how much she wanted her. When she promised filthy things into her ear. She never told Ino to stop, though, and Ino found it just as endearing as if she told her those things back. 

“Sakura, look at me.” Ino’s voice was affectionate and loving, but she knew Sakura could hear the lust laced in it. Sakura pulled her hands away from her face and met her eyes. Ino beckoned her over with a finger. “Walk this way.”

Sakura did and though Ino had rarely seen her in heels before, she walked in them flawlessly. With each click of her heels against the wooden floor, Ino’s heart raced. Sakura was still looking at her nervously, but she seemed more confident the closer she got. She stopped in front of Ino and looked down at her, her hair falling around her face like a silk curtain.

Ino tried to take control of her desires so she could prolong this and not just throw Sakura down on the couch and attack her. She swallowed the thick lump in her throat and finally reached out for that soft skin. She met Sakura’s eyes as she reached around to the back of her leg and let a single finger trail down her tan skin. She loved the way Sakura’s eyes fluttered as she did so. She casually asked her as she did the same thing to the other leg, “When did you get this?”

Sakura breathed out, “A few months ago on a mission.”

Ino nodded as she slipped her fingers under the straps to the garter belt that was hooked to her thigh highs. She ran up and down the smooth leather before letting them slap back to Sakura’s skin. Sakura had a short intake of breath and Ino ran her hands up to rest on her waist as she stood up. 

Sakura met her lustful gaze with wide eyes. Ino asked her as her thumbs stroked across Sakura’s soft skin, “So, this is my present?”

Sakura nodded, a flush forming on her cheeks. Ino leaned in and gave her a quick kiss, pulling away when Sakura tried to deepen it. She left her lips and brushed Sakura’s hair behind her ear. She leaned close to her and whispered, “Can I unwrap it, then?”

Sakura shivered and Ino held back a grin. She whispered back, “ _Yes_.”

Ino kissed her again, this time showing more of her hunger as she licked into Sakura’s mouth. Her hands left her waist and came up to squeeze Sakura’s breast, feeling her nipples harden as her fingers brushed over them through the thin lace. Sakura moaned against her and Ino reveled in the sound as she pushed her gently down on to the couch. She straddled her hips as she left her mouth to trail wet kisses down her neck.

As sexy as the bra was when Ino’s lips reached the cleavage of Sakura’s breast, it had to go. She reached underneath Sakura and unclasped it, quickly shedding her of it. When her mouth locked around one of Sakura’s nipples, Sakura arched her back into her. Ino glanced up at her, seeing her head thrown back with pink dusting her cheeks and her mouth slightly open as she gasped. Ino felt her own arousal growing from just looking at her. Sakura moaning in pleasure beneath her will always be the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Her hand came up to massage Sakura’s other breast and Sakura moaned out, “Ino.”

Ino moved further down Sakura’s body with open mouthed kisses until she reached the garter belt. Instead of removing it, her hands went to the bows on Sakura’s panties. Like she had thought, with just a tug on the ribbon, the fabric fell away. She tossed the panties to the floor and moved back up to meet Sakura’s intense green eyes. She didn’t look away from her as she slid a finger down her body and over her clit. Ino was surprised by how wet she already was and it made that heat stir inside of her again. She raised an eyebrow at her, becoming breathless herself. “Did dressing up for me turn you on this much?”

Ino slipped her finger inside of Sakura and she bucked against her hand. She leaned forward and placed a kiss near Sakura’s ear. “I’m sorry, what did you say?”

Sakura gasped as Ino added another finger, panting beneath her. She cried out, “Yes!”

Ino attacked her mouth as her fingers worked at her almost greedily. Ino moaned as Sakura’s tongue slipped into her mouth and she kissed her hungrily. Her hands were tangled in Ino’s hair, gripping and pulling at the golden locks. When Ino could feel that she was close, she pulled away from her moth and moved back down. She didn’t hesitate before darting her tongue out at Sakura’s clit making Sakura cry out. 

With every taste of her, Ino was becoming more and more aroused, but she wasn’t even thinking of herself. She was sure she could come from just looking at Sakura laid out whimpering beneath her like this. Indulging her and bringing her to the break of orgasm like this was so much more exciting than having herself be on the receiving end. Sakura’s voice was laced with lust as she pleaded for more and Ino would never deny her of anything. As her fingers curled inside of her and she kissed and sucked at her clit, Sakura fell apart beneath her with one final gasp of Ino’s name. 

Sakura grabbed her arm and pulled her back to taste herself on her plump lips. Ino melted against her still desperate for more. She was so lost in everything Sakura was; the smell of sex coming off of her and her strawberry shampoo, the hands that gripped at her, the warm soft skin that was glistening with sweat, the moans and gasps. With one hand still entangled in Ino’s hair, Sakura’s other hand snaked down to the hem of Ino’s pants. She hastily unbuttoned her jeans and didn’t even bother trying to wrestle them off her, simply slipping her hand underneath Ino’s panties. 

Sakura barely touched her for more than ten seconds, before Ino was panting against her mouth. She came quickly after, moaning Sakura’s name and letting her head fall to Sakura’s chest. Sakura told her with a breathless laugh as Ino came down from her high, “That was fast.”

Ino picked her head up and met her eyes. She told her seriously as she stroked a thumb across Sakura’s flushed cheeks, “I don’t think you have any idea what you do to me. You are so beautiful and so… so enticing and _delectable_.”

Sakura chuckled with a loving look in her eyes. “Are you going to keep talking about me like I’m food?”

Ino kissed her, speaking against her lips, “Well, I could just _eat you up_.”

Sakura laughed and it was such a wonderful sound. Ino looked down at her with an affection that she had never felt with anyone else. Like she had told her earlier, she truly thought Sakura was the most beautiful thing. Ino would never know what she did to deserve to have such an amazing woman love her.

Sakura held her closely, sighing into her skin. “I love you.”

Ino smiled, a warmth inside her chest building up that she was sure would make her heart combust one day. But honestly, to burn like that sounded like a lovely way to die. She promised her back, “I love you, too.”


End file.
